My Power, My Love
by darkduchess1
Summary: Russia is in major denial over his feelings for Canada. A world meeting might just change that.


Well here i go. finally a new story! took me long enough... . and I'm sorry for the crappieness of it... but I don't own Hetalia at all... sadly. i only wish i did. have fun reading :)

* * *

My Power, My Love

Most see me as a monster, a freak, and insane, I am feared for my power that was once all mighty. I wanted to gain the world and have every one under me, under my rule, where no one would leave. Not even that idiot of a fledgling superpower, America. He would tremble at my feet and never disobey. Taking only one as my partner, the only one who truly understands what I go through, the loneliness that it is to be an arctic nation.

No not China, not him, he does not get what I believe, he wouldn't. He has all his brothers that care for him and likewise. Lithuania? Never! He is no where near powerful or forceful enough to be my partner. The only true partner for me is the second. The most forgotten country to be known but, the most forgiving and the cruelest nation. That is Canada, no one sees him, but I see what a poetical power we could be. allies we could be if provoked. Now all I need to do is get him over to my side get him away from that disgusting capitalist pig he is forced to call his brother. I know that flamboyant man whore called France will do nothing to stop me since he will probably see it as an act of "l'amour." Ugh. That is stupid, there is only lust and greed in this world. Love is only for the dreamers and the weak. Never for a cold hearted monster like me. I know I only deserve loneliness and despair, but I know that's not what this pain that is in my chest is, and it only appears when Canada is around that bastard Italy. God damn him! I always thought that Italy was with that hard ass Germany. Oh well, I guess I get to destroy that air head that dares call himself the grandson of the once great Roman Empire. I will relish the act of slowly and painfully torturing him and making him tell me all he has done to my soon to be partner no matter how graphic. Everything he tells me that he has done to Canada that I deem unfit, I will whip him or do unspeakable things to him for defiling my Canada.

Only I, his rightful partner, should be one to do those things to him, only me! HIS LOVE! Wait no that's not right? I don't love him, I only see his as an equal, not in any way a love! Right? RIGHT! NO I DO NOT LOVE HIM! I don't! I really don't. It's only nothing! It's nothing! Nothing! NOTHING! At all this pain is nothing. It is not that weak hearted thing called love! It would never be that I have no weakness! But he did give me those sunflowers for Christmas when no one gave me anything. So maybe getting him on my side will be much easier then I originally thought. Yes! I can use these feeling that he has to my advantage for my own gain, and even maybe stop these feeling that appear, but what if they don't go away? When did theses feeling even start, anyways? Was it back all that time ago? When I first noticed him? Yes, I do think it started back then.

_*Flash Back*_

_It was just another boring meeting, that ублюдок America acting the pompous ass he always is, but something seems different today, it's like there's this gold shimmery object beside him? I look closer and I start to see a person forming beside him. The person is almost like an effeminate version of America. Now if I could just remember who that person is! What is that a polar bear? Polar bear? Wait! That's Canada's bear! Did Canada always look that … Sparkly…? No, I don't think he did? Maybe it's just my eyes playing tricks on me. Yea, that's it, but maybe is should see for myself why the hell he's sparkling, cause it's not all that natural. So after the meeting is brought to an abrupt end because France, England and America got in to another pointless argument. God those three just need to have a god damn angry three some and get all that sexual tension out __of their systems but I digress; I catch Canada just before he leaves, and slowly back him in to a corner. "So little one, is there any particular reason why you seem to be sparkling?" I caulk my head a little, giving him my best fake smile. "Oh... um... uh... that... yea... well... you... see... uh, well, America was doing something with glitter, and I accidentally ran in to him chasing Kumaji or something like that?" Canada whispers as he turns an oddly cute shade of red. "But that would only make you glow and maybe shine but not full out glitter?" I question him. "Oh... um... well... that might have been from the sky light that America had built above him to make himself feel special, and since I sit beside him, the light must have reflected off the glitter on me." He meekly says as he twists his finger around a piece of his hair. I stare intently at the quiet blond as he plays with his hair and I imagine what it might feel like if I ran my own fingers through his soft looking hair. Wait, what am I thinking, I should not be thinking that not about him not about anyone. I quickly say my good bye and leave before I start thinking anything else odd._

_*End Flash Back*_

Well so much for not thinking about things like that, and now those thoughts are back with a strong passion, even though I don't want to feel them, why won't they just fade away already. I just want absolute rule over every one, to be the ruler, whether or not Canada wants to be at my side, I will force him to be my partner.

I might as well inform him of his fate before hand so he can prepare, or maybe even try to get his way out of his destined fate. I shall give him till the end of the next meeting to decide if he will go willingly or not which would only give him till tomorrow. Yes that should be enough time, now to inform him. I pick up the phone and call his personal cell, knowing that at this time he won't answer the cell phone.

_**"**__**П**__**ривет**__** little one. I just felt I should inform you that no matter what you do or say, you shall become one with me and rule the new world with me. By my side I can have America begging at your feet, and I can give you all the attention you so desire. I will give you till the end of the meeting tomorrow to give me your answer. Прощай, мой маленький кролик." **_

I end the call and slowly put the phone down as a wide grin spread across my face as very explicit images of what I wanted to do to him run through my mind. Any thing from the extremely kinky to the surprisingly innocent and sweet love making. Wait, what the hell! Why am I thinking that! I do not want him that way at all. I only want him as a toy and companion only! Now, to just wait till tomorrow to see what insanity ensues at the meeting, and I have this feeling that it's going to be the oddest day ever.

END (for now)!

* * *

thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story! i would love it if you reviewed it, just to tell me how i did :)

P.s thx to all my friends who had to put up with me as i wrote it :)


End file.
